


Kiss me under the light of a thousand sunrises

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Let's watch the sunrise, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Fitz only wants to go back to bed, but Jemma has found the perfect opportunity to ask an important question, and she is not letting it go to waste





	Kiss me under the light of a thousand sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> For @lapiccolina, who requested “Do we have to do this now”+ fluff, and apparently I’m on a marriage streak!

“Do we have to do _this? Now?_ ”

“Yes.”

For once in her life, she has to admit that she understands why Fitz is complaining. It’s not even dawn yet- and that’s the point- and he is traversing the Playground barefoot, disheveled and wearing pajamas, prompted by her insistent hand but totally uncooperative. He wants to go back to bed- them sleeping at base means that the previous night they wrapped up work too late to go back home-, relish on the warmth of the bed, sleep a couple more hours and only after that and at least one cup of tea he can start considering again that maybe life doesn’t suck so bad; Jemma knows all that. She _knows,_ but she also knows in her gut that this is the moment her heart has been waiting for, and she can not let it go to waste.

“Jemma, can it not wait until it’s bloody morning at least?”

“Shhh, Fitz. We are almost there.”

She stops in front of the only window in base from where one can watch the sunrise, and waits for his sleep-addled brain to catch up.

“Jemma.” His voice is not accusatory anymore, but instead has a hint of sadness. “If you wanted to watch the sunrise, you could have just said that.”

She knows what he is thinking; on bad days, on days when everything seems too much, and like she might wake up at any moment and everything will be only a nice dream inside a lifelong blue nightmare, she likes to stay awake to watch the sunrise. It makes her feel tethered to Earth, and to him, and it reminds her that she is strong enough. It doesn’t matter exactly for what: she is. _She is._

But that is not what matters now; except that they are here because he understands, because he _gets_ her, and that is _everything_ that matters.

“Today is the two-years anniversary of that day. Of you telling me that we should take some time to watch the sunrise.” She waits for the realization to appear on his face; he bites his lower lip and looks away, at the orange and pink clouds on the sky. “I was so mad at you in that moment, I was mad at the universe for keep throwing spanners in the works for us. But I understand now that it was the right call. We both needed air and space and time to process, and to fall in love again with each other instead of with the idea we had of each other.”

He is not looking at her, and she can see his eyelashes shining with tears. She doesn't know if he is emotional because of what she just said or if he is remembering painful moments, but she needs him to be in the here and now; she doesn’t want to take him back to darker times, she is all about creating new and brighter memories with him.

“Fitz.” She is not religious, but she is aware of how much like a prayer his name usually sounds on her lips. He turns around then, and the softness on his eyes tells her that whatever he is thinking, he couldn’t be more glad of being here with her.

“I’m just glad that I didn’t muck everything up.”

She smiles, all teeth, and he brings a hand up to rub circles with his thumb on her cheek.

“Ugh, Fitz.” She tries to roll his eyes at him but there is no heat in her words, and he doesn’t acknowledge the dismissal.

“Happy sunrise anniversary, Jemma.”

This is it. This is the right moment.

“Actually, I was hoping we could make a new anniversary out of this date.” She clears her throat and he catches up at least partially with what she means very quickly, because he looks down at his body and then back at her with an aghast look, like trying to convey _Really, Jemma? While I’m wearing pajamas?_

“Leopold James Fitz, two years ago on this very same spot you managed to make me feel like I still had a life to look forward to, no matter how dark and painful everything felt at the moment. I don’t want to say that we couldn’t live without each other, because I don’t want that weighing down on my conscience, but I like to think that we make each other better, healthier, stronger, happier. And I want nothing more than a life full of new beginnings with you.” She makes a pause to inhale and try to calm down the churning of her stomach and the trembling of her hands, because it’s almost impossible to keep herself as calm and collected as she wants to be when he is looking at her with those big soft eyes of him. This is the big moment and she can not blow it. “Would you do me then the great honor of becoming my husband?”

Fitz opens his mouth, and for what feels to her like an eternity no sound comes out of it.

“Oh! I have a ring, if that makes any difference.” She knows he is going to say yes. _She knows._ But at the same time, how could she possible know? Going through her pockets looking for it helps with easing her nerves. “It’s, um, in fact it’s already yours. It’s your graduation ring. But I thought it was a nice symbol, because this is equal parts about our past and about our future. And it, um, it could work as a stand-in until we can choose our rings together. Or make them together! Whatever suits you best.” She knows she is rambling, and mentally chastises herself for it. “That’s, um, that's it, if you say yes, of course.”

“Yes.” He lets it out so fast that it almost feels like he was choking himself with that word. Jemma smiles through the tears and, _god, when did she start crying?_ “And if it existed a more enthusiastic answer than yes, then it would be that one.” He makes a pause to help her trembling fingers put the familiar ring on his finger. “Even though I’m mad that you hijacked my plan. Classic Jemma Simmons.

Jemma goes to her tiptoes to kiss him, and Fitz grabs her waist tightly, but his lips are light like a butterfly on hers.

“Your plan?”

He looks embarrassed then, and one of his arms lets go of her waist to scratch at his neck.

 _“I_ was going to propose. On, um, on the anniversary of the day we met. Because apparently I’m cheesy like that.”

Jemma laughs, her face hidden against his chest, and he hugs her tightly tightly tightly, and nothing in her life has ever felt more right.

“If that’s cheesy, I don’t know what can be said about this, The Cheesiest Supreme Sunrise Anniversary.”

He looks at her, his eyes serious but soft, and she remembers exactly how his eyes looked on that day, and realizes that nothing could be more fitting than getting to watch the sunrise with the sun of her universe

“That is perfect. God, it was _perfect,_ Jemma.”

She kisses him again, and they don’t even notice when the sun goes up.


End file.
